Strange People Make A Strange Journey
by KaterinaBeloved
Summary: Tracy likes Britney Spears. Ash likes rocks. Gary's annoyed. Misty wants to kill. Dawn's WAY too happy. Brock is outdated. Max thinks he's cool. May loves bunnys? Drew and Paul think their the only sane andor cool ones there . . . or not!
1. Only the Beginning

Alright, I know my other stories aren't updated BUT its Halloween so I decided to write a one shot or something like that. So yeah no clue what to write about but I SHALL WRITE!!!!

* * *

Ash, Misty, Brock, Gary, Tracy, May, Dawn, Max, Drew and Paul were traveling through a forest. It was dark(obliviously) . Ash was hungry (no duh). Many other things too.

"I'm hungry" Ash complains once again.

"Ash, I can't even count how many goddamn times you said that!" Misty snaps back.

"Don't worry Ash the next town over is sure to have lots of food, we're almost there anyways we just have to cross a bridge." Max explains.

"Well that's good, and it's good to have you, I don't have the Tentoff Regions Pokenav yet." Brock says once again, which really annoys Max.

"For the last time, no problem" Max says sternly.

"Bu-" Brock begins but gets hastily cut off by a voice.

"Dude, you're getting scolded by a seven yr. old."

"Shut up Drew, besides, what's you're point?" Brock snaps back.

"My point IS your freakin' 16!" Drew shouts.

"STOP SHOUTING!!!" May screams.

"Whatever" Paul muses.

"Ash wait up for the rest of us!" Misty calls.

"Huh?" Says everyone.

"Why don't you hurry up!" Ash calls back. "I'm starving"

"No use arguing." Brock sighs.

They all run to catch up until they crash into Ash's back when he suddenly stops running and almost push him onto the bridge.

" What's the big idea Ash!" Dawn yells annoyed.

"Ash is right to stop, look at how narrow that bridge is, we need to pair up." Brock says.

"**BABY HIT ME ONE MORE TIME!!!**" Tracy randomly sings.

Everyone sweat drops.

" Okay . . . " Pauls says awkwardly.

"About pairing up" Max says (same feeling)

"Right." Every on nods trying to erase from their memory what had just happened.

"Find your partners!" Ash calls.

Nobody moves.

"Fine I'll do it!"

"Dawn you go with May, Drew you go with Paul, Tracy you go with Brock, and Misty go with Gary." Ash says.

"Ash, who do I go with" Max asks.

"You come with me" Ash replies.

"Okay"

* * *

It'll be more than a one shot in honor of Halloween. Anywayz I'll try and update tomorrow but it's almost midnight and I need to sleep. NIGHT PEOPLES. Attempted humor.

Next Chapter:

What they talk about on bridge (interesting)

" Hey Gary!"

"What?!" "OW!!!!" "What was that for!!"

"Well, I wasn't aiming at you."

"Where'd you get the rock from?"

"My pocket!"

"Who the hell- never mind." Gary sighs "idiot"

* * *

That's to come read and review! Happy Halloween!!! 


	2. What Flies Above May Bring You Down

Hey everyone! Thanks for reviewing my Halloween special that was written the day after Halloween lolz. Yeah so thanks for the people who reviewed they will be mentioned at the end of this chapter. I forgot where I left off so yeah.

Paul is kicking the back of Dawns boots as they walk across.

"Hey Drew this is pretty fun" Paul snickers as he continues to smudge dirt on them.

"Paul, would you quit it!" Dawn yells angrily.

"Yeah you too Drew, it's not funny!" May jumps in.

"Whatever you say but I'm still laug- OWW!!!!!!

"Still what, Drew? Couldn't hear." Dawn asks mockingly. After successively kicking him where it hurt.

"Good one Dawn!" May laughed as they continued walking.

"Get up you lump of skin, fat, and green hair we need to get going."Paul says teasingly.

"Don't make fun of my hair" Drew glares.

"What ever you say"

"I mean it"

Around Ash Gary Brock Misty and Tracy, let's not forget Max.

"Hey Gary!"

"Yeah? Wha- OWW!! What was that for Ash!"

"Well I wasn't aiming for you"

"Where'd you get the rock from then?"

"My pocket!"

"Who the he- nevermind, idiot."

"O.O, Gary! You were gonna swear! I'm gonna call mom right NOW!" Ash exclaims.

"First of all she's your mom- not mine and second of- Gary gets cut off by . . . . .

"WHO ARE YOU GONNA CALL WE'RE IN THE MIDDLE OF THE FOREST!!!"

"Whoa Misty try to calm down, it's Ash we're talking about here" Brock says _trying_ to make an understanding between her and Ash.

"Yeah, whatever" Misty says trying to shrug it off.

"AS I was saying before I was RUDELY INTERRUPTED . . . . . theres a fat bird in the sky and it looks like a turkey." Gary says finishing off his speech.

Everyone falls to the ground aime style except for Ash.

"Cool! If thats a turkey let's get it then!"

"How?" asks Gary. "It's too far up for reach"

"Don't worry" Ash says while pulling out a gun. "I got it all taken care of."

"One question Ash" asks Brock while he gets up."WHO PERMITTED YOU TO GET A GUN!!" then he faints.

"Huh? Oh well, here I go!"

OOOXXXOOOXXXOOOXXXOOO

"You know Drew, the color of your hair reminds me of chewed up grass." Paul says while looking at Drew hair.

"Paul, quit it."

"It's not really all that emerald like you say it is."

Drew's face turn red and he clenches his fists. Many anger wrinkles show up. "Shut it."

"Yup! Chewed up grass. Nothing special"

"WHAT PART OF SHUT UP DIDN"T YOU UNDERSTAND!!"

"Uhh, the last part?"

"YEAH! Go Drew! Show him what you got!" Dawn cheers from the sidelines.

"Hey you guys! Look at that fat bird!" May yells in excitement.

"That's not a fat bird dumbo, it's a turkey." Drew says with his newly regained cool.

"I didn't know turkeys could fly." Paul says in rare awe.

"Look at it's feathers! It's soo pretty! I just have to catch it!" Dawn says with twinkling eyes.

"You idiot!" Paul says while stoping Dawn from throwing the pokeball."It's an animal you can't catch it."

"Oh yes I can!"

"Oh no you can't!"

"Oh yes I can!"

"Oh no you ca-" Paul gets interrupted by a loud . . .

"BOOM!!"

And the turkey came crashing down, or should I say dead turkey.

You could also hear a faint "WHOO!!! YEAH!! I KILLED A TURKEY!!" up ahead where the others were.

Suddenly the bridges rope starts to break because of the extra weight put on the bridge, about 80 punds extra, but with the force of the fall I should say 120 pounds.

"We should all just stay calm!" Brock says also calling behind him to the other group.

"WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!!!" Ash and Tracy yell in unison but Tracy adds one more thing. "AND IT'S ALL ASH'S FAULT!!

"No it's not!"

"Yes it is!"

"No it's not!"

"Yes it is!"

"SHUT UP!!" Misty yells in aggrivation.

Everyone sweatdrops at the look of Ash and Tracy after that outburst.

Suddenly the bridge downs. Ash runs straight for the edge of the other half of the road since he was closer, made the big jump and makes it to the other side. He watches as the bridge falls below in the deep rapids down under.

"HA! HA! SUCEKRS!" he yells down.

Suddenly the big cliff he was standing on cracks and breaks and as he notices he face faults.

"Ah, crud."

OOOXXXOOOXXXOOOXXXOOO

Thats it for chapter 2! Very short I know! I wrote it last minute lolz. Thanks to these reviewers!:

Twanny Bizzle

Flameboo

Axletia Rosonetis


End file.
